I've got you
by SherlockDW2013
Summary: Inspired by this pic: /art/SPN-I-ve-got-you-410003112 Cas has woken up feeling sore, groggy and... Younger? He knows that something's wrong and he most definitlet knows that Dean is not going to be very happy... De-aged! Castiel
1. Chapter 1

Castiel groaned loudly and opened his eyes slowly. _Where am I?_ He frowned as unaccustomed surroundings came into view. And why did everything seem **bigger**? Memories came flooding back and he groaned loudly again. Dean is most definitely _not_ going to be happy.

"No, Cas. You're not going there by yourself!" Dean Winchester growled to the angel who stood in front of him.

"The last time I checked, you were not my Guardian. And that witch has killed dozens of children!" Cas shot back. For the past 2 weeks, 13 children had gone missing and their corpses had reappeared the morning after. The features of the face were twisted into terror and agony.

"You think I don't know that?! Me, Sam and Bobby are working on it. So for the last time Cas, I don't want you going and dying on me. So, no." Cas' hand dug into his palm in anger and he placed his hand on Dean's head

"Don't you da-!" Dean began but didn't manage as the clutches of sleep made him slump onto Castiel. The Angel lowered him onto the bed gently and he nodded. Now, time to hunt that Witch.

He disappeared and the atmosphere of the motel was gone only to be replaced as he reappeared on a porch in what looked like an abandoned house. The witches house to be exact. Abandoned and dark. How fitting.

He cautiously entered the house by pushing the door open with a very loud creak of the rusty hinges. He walked further in calmly but with no sign of the witch yet.

A door creaked open to his left, piquing his curiosity further. Slowly, he entered the room and frowned at its empty contents. He walked further in and ran a hand along the smooth, brick wall. He whirled to the sound of the door slam behind him. Running to the door, he found it locked shut.

"It appears I am in quite the Predicament." Cas muttered dryly. There was a sort of hissing noise fill the room and the angel frowned deeper and he began coughing violently. His eyes watered and he began to blink rapidly as his vision blurred due to his tears. _What was happening?_ He tried to teleport but it wasn't working. He tried again and again until he doubled over coughing.

He heard the door click open and he looked up as someone walked into the room slowly, their shoes clicking on the hard floor. They moved behind the helpless angel who felt something hard connect with the back of his head with such force, he blacked out.

*****

Castiel groaned and he opened his eyes groggily. His vision swam and he blinked rapidly to clear the tears in his eyes. His vision cleared after a few moments and the witch came into view.  
She was sitting cross-legged opposite him with a smug look.

"Good Morning Castiel" She smiled. Cas found it appropriate not to answer. Instead, he looked to the chains that bound him to his chair. He pulled at the bonds causing the witch to chuckle in delight. She stood up and circled the angel slowly.

"No point trying." She purred "The floor, the wall and the ceiling are etched with symbols to stop you breaking from those bonds." Cas found that she was telling no lie. There were indeed multiple symbols engraved into the walls of the room.

"You do not seem frightened" The witch raised an eyebrow and Cas' attention went back to her

"You don't seem frightening" he replied back simply.

"Are you on your own?"

"I am." Cas replied honestly. He was an angel. And Angels could not lie.

"So none of the Winchester boys are here?"

"Like I said, I am on my own." She grinned widely

"Good."

"I have noticed something." The witch looked to Cas quizzically

"Go on." She said

"Indeed, all of the symbols here are 'anti-angel' however, one of them are different from the rest and are used for another purpose." The witch chuckled,

"Very good. Very Perceptive." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small dagger. Moving closer, she cut Cas' cheek causing him to flinch and move backwards slightly

"I'm only taking a little" the witch said innocently and battering her eyelids. Cas felt warm blood ooze out of the small cut on his flesh but he ignored it as the witch tilted the dagger downwards, making the drop of blood land on the symbol below.

She began muttering words under her breath. She said them rapidly and with closed eyes. Something began to throb in Castiel's abdomen. He screwed his eyes shut as utter agony ripped through him.

**He screamed.**

*****

Cas sighed. Dean was going to murder him. What happened to that witch anyway? He got up onto his feet and took a step forward. A few moments later, he was back on the floor

"What on Earth?" he looked back to his feet and saw that his trousers were abnormally big. As were his coat and shirt. Very, _very_ big. He dragged himself and his over-sized clothes to a cracked mirror and gazed at his reflection. His eyes widened.

The clothes he was wearing no longer fit him. His arms weren't visible under his sleeves and his trousers were… well, _long_ . Not only that, but his wings had shrunk to. They were now small and twitched behind him. He ran a small hand through his hair.  
"Am I… 10?" He said and he realised his voice had changed too. Instead of a deep, masculine voice, it was now a high pitched 10-year-old boy's voice. . "Uh-Oh."

This might take a while to get used to.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel examined himself for the umpteenth time, trying to make sure all of this was real, or what Dean called, a 'nightmare'. After 5 minutes, Cas concluded that all of this was most definitely reality "It could have been worse…" he muttered loudly. He closed his eyes and focused. He tried to teleport but his knew body wouldn't let him. He opened his eyes and sighed before sitting on the cold, wooden floor and taking off his huge trenchcoat.  
He sat there for around 10 minutes before realising he had a phone in his pocket. The one Sam had given him. He rummaged through his abandoned coat pockets and eventually found it, He flicked it open and read the screen

_16 New Messages_

58 Missed Calls

3 Voice Mails

Most were from Dean.  
A feeling of dread washed over the angel. Dean is going to _murder_ him. Castiel dialled a number and it answer immediately

"Cas?!" Dean's voice practically screamed down the phone, nearly deafening Cas. "Where in _Hell_ have you been?! You have no idea how hard I'm gonna kick your sorry ass when I find you!" Cas flinched "Where are you, Cas?" Dean said, a little calmer. "Cas? Cas, you there?" Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat and answered

"I am here." There was an awkward pause at the other end

"Cas? Is that you?"

"It is, Dean. Who else would it be?"

"What's wrong with your voice?" Cas hesitated and shifted the phone to his other ear  
"I might have a slight problem."

"Spit it out, Cas" Dean sighed on the other line and Cas blinked

"I'm sorry?"

"What's happened?"

"I found the witch's house."

"Where is she now?" another hesitation

"I don't know." There was a small string of curses from the Winchester

"That's great. That's just bloody great. Isn't it? Anything else you would like to share?"

"I _might_ have been turned into a Human Child." There was silence on the other end and Cas grew slightly worried  
"Dean?"

"Teleport your ass to our Hotel Room. NOW"

"I can't… the current state I'm in will not allow it."

"What do you mea-! Ugh. Never mind. I'm too tired to deal with this crap. Where are you?"  
Cas told Dean where he was and no more than 5 minutes later the sound of the Impala's engines roaring and its tires screeching to a halt outside, caused Cas to stand up.  
Dean opened the door of the Impala and got out. His eyes caught on a figure on the porch. His jaw dropped to the floor

"CAS?!" the young angel looked up

"Hello, Dean."

"Pfft… When you said 'problem' I didn't think that-" Dean clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Cas glared at him but the look on his face caused the floodgates to open and the hunter hollered with laughter

"Dean this isn't funny!" Cas half huffed and half whined. Dean wiper a stray tear from his eye and managed a shaky apology.

"Phew, I needed that." He gasped "Now, I think we should get back to Sam to discuss our 'small' problem." He said before allowing Cas to scramble into the passenger seat of the car

"Ah, Ah, Ah." Dean tutted and indicated the seat "Seatbelt." Cas glowered "Don't make me do it for you." Dean said, deadly serious. The boy sighed and did as he was instructed, Dean started the Car and then they were off.


End file.
